Kingdom Hearts Memories of Nobody
by Manga-Greed
Summary: We may never meet again; but we’ll never forget each other
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Disney concepts, or the creations of SquareEnix.

-

Chapter One: So It Begins Reprise

_"Sora was a fourteen-year old boy from Destiny Islands. A little over a year ago, he and his friends, Riku and Kairi, were separated from each other when his world was consumed by darkness. The thing that saved him from being consumed by darkness as well was the fact that the mysterious Keyblade had chosen him to be the Keyblade Master: An individual who travel worlds to seal the keyholes of other worlds. That way, they would be safe from being destroyed by the Heartless - creatures of darkness born from lost hearts._

_In Traverse Town he was helped by Squal "Leon" Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Aerith Gainborogh of the overrun world Hollow Bastion. Yet, the two who he would recruit on his mission to save the worlds would be Disney Castles' Court Magician Donal Duck and Captain of the Knights Goofy Goof as his allies, as well as myself, Jiminy Cricket as their chronicler. Over a period of only a few months Sora, Donald, and Goofy faced the forces of the Heartless. However, the trouble was much more peril then simply the masses of Heartless. For there was a gallery of villains whose union was for the purpose of using the Heartless to further their own goals._

_Hades - God of the Underwold who manipulated the mercenary Cloud Strife for the purpose of defeating Hercules. When his plan failed because of the intervention of Sora and the gang, he formed the Hades Cup tournament to personally deal with the trip yet was defeated once more. Jafar the Vizier of Agrabah nearly conquered Agrabah when he found the keyhole using the power of a genie. However, a young man named Aladdin with the aid of Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeated him. Ursula the sea-witch stole the triton of King Triton and became ruler of Atlantica. Thankfully, her terrible reign ran short thanks to the effort of the mermaid Ariel aided by Sora and the gang. In Halloween Town, there was as Oogie Boogie who stole a manufactured heart in order to use it to take over this oddly spooky world. This plot was foiled when the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington aided by the gang defeated Oogie even when he became giant creature fused with his manor._

_The hardest trials had just begun. Along the way, he met his friend Riku. He alerted Sora to the fact that their dear friend Kairi had lost her heart when both met in the monster of a whale Monstro. Gepetto the puppet maker and his puppet turned son Pinocchio were inside Monsto at the time as well. Riku had kidnapped Pinocchio in hopes to use him to restore Kairi's heart. When Sora revealed he could not go along with the plan, Riku angerly released the puppet as well as a giant Parasite Heartless. _

_Later on, he would faced the crocodile fearing pirate Captain Hook trapped the group along with a floating boy Peter Pan and the fairy Tinkerbell. After dispatching the pirate the gang would faced the leader of the villains, the witch (or evil fairy depending on definition) Maleficient, self proclaimed queen of evil. When her magic failed to defeat the combined forced of Sora, Donald, and Goofy she turned herself onto a fearsome dragon. However, even in this ferocious form our heroes prevailed. _

_With the last of the villains defeated, Sora discovered Riku was possessed by Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. The man who had first researched and tampered with the darkness and in turn caused all that had happended. Ansem had been manipulating all the villains and Heartless up to this point in an effort to collect the Princesses of Heart (princesses without darkness in their hearts) to open a way to Kingdom Hearts. However, to do this he would Kairi's heart, which was trapped with in Sora's body. When told that Kairi was inside him, Sora hastily stabbed himself in the chest with a keyblade. Revealing Hollow Bastion's keyhole, saving the girl, and turning the boy into a Heartless._

_Though, all hope looked lost, with the outcry of Kairi and the strength of his own heart the boy was revived. Just in time to seal world's Keyhole and move on to confront Ansem at the End of the World - a world made form lost worlds. Though, a long and treacherous battle where at one point he was all alone within darkness and in Kingdom Hearts, the boy managed to free his friend Riku and defeated Ansem. All there was left to do was seal Kingdom Hearts before the Heartless poured out. However, to do this, two people needed to be seaed inside. One keyblade in the inside while the other on the outside. _

_Fortunately, King Mickey showed up just in time. With the help of Riku and King Mickey on one side and Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the otherwise, the five managed to seal Kingdom Hearts. With promise to find Riku and the King, Sora departed from his friend Kairi once more to continue his journey. _

_A week later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy would find themselves at Castle Oblivion - a castle where memories influence the rooms inside. Aside from that fact, none of us remember any of the events transpired within. Our only clue were the words scribbled within my journal, "Thank Namine." Nothing tells us about how or when Sora will awaken..." _

Jiminy ended his narrative there. Queen Minnie and her lady-in-waiting Daisy Duck absorbing all the information that had been relayed. The queen sitting on her throne and out of habit resting her hand on her armchair where Mickey would usually hold and give a light squeeze when she needed to be comforted. Daisy watched Donald mope next to a saddened Goofy who had Jiminy standing on his palm with his journal open and in front of him.

They had just arrived last night thanks to Yen Sid, who said they were dumped outside his tower the week before that. Battered and bruised, they were in otherwise healthy condition except for two facts: They could not remember any of the events that had transpired within the castle save for the castle and a memories influencing the castle. The other fact was - Sora had been in a coma ever since.

"Accordin' to Jiminy's Journal," Goofy began. "From the time we first entered the castle to the time we were found in front of ol' Yen Sid's place was a has been a year. So the question is where we've been all this time"

"Sora seems to be fine," Donald added. "Except for he won't wake up."

"And we still have no idea where the King or Riku is," Jiminy finished, closing the journal with that.

Queen Minnie pondered for a moment. She looked at Donald. Though he had a temper like no other it was out of caring for those around him. She was not accosted to seeing him in any other mood besides his uniquely energetic self. Glancing at Daisy, she knew the other duck was just as affected by his melancholy. Especially after waiting for their reunion, which she believed it would have been a happy one.

Looking at Goofy she felt overcome by melancholy. A sad Goofy was a depressing one. He was usually so optimistic. Even after going through rounds of unusually brutal yet innocently random pain and surviving with temporary injuries. Though he was a bit of a fool and would get into trouble without realizing it, nevertheless cynicalism was not to be found when he was in the room.

Yet what brought her down was not the mood of anyone in the room but the one person who was not in the room. King Mickey. The situation must have been serious if he had left so abruptly and without telling of it. Doing so was either because he was forgetful (though, usually that was Goofy's department it still is not something you would put past the King himself) or he did not want her to worry. After hearing Jiminy's Report, it was definitely the latter.

She sighed. "I hate to bring down the mood anymore but I believe it's better I update you on events now. Though, I'm sure you would like to go off to find the King or learn more about Sora's condition, you must hear this first." Goofy and Donald as well as Jiminy looked up. "As you probably figured out on your way here, the worlds have not been disconnected yet and we don't know why. Though, thanks to your efforts many worlds have been returned to their original state, we are still losing worlds as time goes on. What's more is, an evil empire has been taking over worlds for approximately three years now. It's been reported that some of these worlds have been lost to darkness themselves."

"Gawrsh!"

"Whhaahh!?"

"That's terrible!"

"Yes," she nodded, though a bit irked that she had been interrupted. "I've decided that Disney Castle will join this alliance. We cannot allow any more worlds to be stripped of their freedom nor lost to darkness. That is why now more then ever we need the Keyblade master. You must go to Merlin and find a cure to Sora's state. Yen Sid has already sent me letter saying that he could unfortunately do nothing yet Merlin may know of something that could help."

"No need! I've got just what you're looking for!" Shocked that there was another person in the throne room, Goofy and Donald whirled around as Daisy and Minnie looked past them.

Slowly walking up to them was a tall hooded person wearing a long black coat with a silver zipped up zipper, black gloves, and black boots. Though they were in no mood to make humorful remarks, Goofy could not help himself. "Gawrsh, were we gone for so long it's now Halloween?" His friends looked at him, surprised he could say something like that.

"What?" the figure asked, stopping several meters away from them. "Halloween? You mean the town?"

"No, the holiday."

"You're pulling my leg. There's a holiday called Halloween?"

"Nope. There really is. A time where people dress up all spookily and go trick or treatin' and decorate their houses. Like a scary Christmas."

"Get out of here -- Wait a minute. Are you making fun of my uniform? Because this is standard issue!"

"No sirree! It's just that a lot of black is usually a Halloween color. Orange too but I don't think you're wearing orange."

"I think you're making this up to psyche me out. Candy, black and orange, dressing up."

"No I'm serious! Tell him Minnie!"

The Queen shifted uncomfortable. "Ah I guess so..." Before she could say anymore, the knight interjected.

"See! The queen says so and that has to be -- yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" The court magician had apparently enough of his friend's banter with the stranger, summoned his staff, and lit his rear end on fire. Goofy ran back all around the throne trying to put his behind out.

"Donald!" Daisy scoffed. The magician gave her an apologetic smile. "Put his butt out now!" The magician nodded, pointed his staff at knight. "Blizzard!" A blast of frost struck Goofy, putting the fire out to his belief despite sending him crashing to the floor. If the hooded man's face wasn't, well, hooded - they would see that he was rasing his eyebrow at them. Luckily, he realized this fact and coughed to get their attention.

"May I continue?"

"Please do so," said Minnie. "You were saying you could help young Sora?"

"That's right!" said the hooded man as he snapped his fingers as if remembering just now. "Right. Here's the key to Sora's recovery." With wave of his hand a crown like card popped into his hand.

"Cards?" Minnie said, looking at him with a confused expression.

"Not just any cards your majesty!" he said, waving his gloved finger at her. "Memories. Each card is part of a chain of his memories. A chain of memories. When he entered Castle Oblivion, he along with the duck and the goof --" Jiminy coughed a rather loud cough for a cricket of his size, especially now that he was on the floor after being dropped by Goofy. "Right, and the cricket, they began losing their memories. To recover them, they would have to go all the way through each door to get to each floor until finally, they reached the topmost room and defeat the big bad boss.

"Unfortunately, along the way, the kid loss. And with that his memories. So now do you know what he has to do? He has to find each card to recover his memories. By going to every single world he visited in the past year. Meet his allies again. Traverse Town to Hollow Bastion. The works."

Donald eyed the man. "And how do you know all this? How do you know about Castle Oblivion or where we've been?"

He folded his arms and cocked his head to the side. "Because I was there at Castle Oblivion and saw a bit of his memories."

Goofy got to his feet and summoned his shield from nowhere as Donald raised his staff. "So you're the enemy we faced?" He was already reading a spell. "You're the reason why we can't remember anything."

"Don't be ridiculous. I wasn't so much an enemy but more of a sparring partner. In any case, I'm not the reason why you lost your memories. My colleagues are to thank for that, got it? If I wanted to kill you, you already would be dead. But if you want, I could do it now."

"Enough!" All eyes were now on Minnie. "I will not tolerate needless violence. If you really aren't our enemy and only wanted to give us that card then please give it us already instead of taunting my head knight and court magician."

"Very well, your highness," said the hooded man as he gave a mock bow. He pulled back his arm and tossed the card to Donald, knocking the magician's hat off.

"Hey!"

"See ya!" the hooded figure teleported away before the magician could blast him. "And remember!" His voiced echoed through the room. "There are fifty-one cards. You better collect them all!"

"Good riddance," growled Donald as he picked up his hat to plot it back on his head. He picked up the card lying a few feet was from him and turned to Goofy. "Let's get this to Sora!"

"Yep! This way, we can restore his memories and it'll be like the good ol' days! I mean, if that's alright with your majesty now, Queen Minnie?" He looked at the mouse.

She nodded with smile, glad that the two were in better spirits at this resent development. "Go on." And the two were off, sprinting to the castle infirmary.

-

-

Author's Notes:

Please give criticism, your opinion, and any advice!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix concepts, or Disney concepts.

-

-

Chapter Two: The Happiest Place Of The Worlds

The card Donald had in his hand was light a light silver color. The top part of the card formed three triangular convex (or two 'V' concaves depending on how you looked at it) to give the impression of a crown. The back of the card had a golden crown while on the front had a picture of the keyblade master himself. Though, strange it may be, the card held the answer to their dilemma of an unconscious Sora. However, it did present a new problem: How to get this card into Sora? For they doubted Sora could swallow it in his state nor did they wish to damage it by powdering or melting it. Still, they had other methods. And as the two (with Jiminy catching up) stood in the large room filled with many empty hospital beds known as the infirmary save for the one occupied by their dear friend, they took action.

After a series of the duo's memory restoring processes failed (consisting of a series of Donald smacking the card onto his forehead and Goofy mashing it on his chest as if to give him CPR) the two finally settled for simply placing the card over his chest when Jiminy had finally caught up to them and suggested it. With bated breath they watched expectantly as finally results of sorts were yielded, though brief it was. The card shined a bright light, floating over the boy's chest before disappearing with a flash.

__

"Sora."

"Give me a break --."

"Giving up already?"

"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?

"This world has been connected."

"W-who's there?"

"Tied to the darkness..."

"Sora, don't ever change."

"The door has opened..."

"What?"

"You understand nothing.

"So...ra..."

"Sora! You're alright!"

"Sora!"

The two hugged the boy as he stood sat up with a yawn. His eyes scrunching as they opened to bright light they had not seen for a days. The dazed boy could only ask with a sheepish look, "Who are you again?" The hugged and their happy reunion ended then and there.

"Ya don't remember us Sora?" Goofy asked sadly.

"This is the first time we've met. Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

"Remember Goofy," Donald said. "He lost all his memories, and now we have to get them back. That's what that weird guy said."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora said as he folded his arms, looking quizzically at the two. "My memories are alright..." He looked Donald. Then to Gooffy. To Donald, then Goofy. Repeating this motion back and forth. All the while a confused look was on his face.

"Are ya alright?" Jiminy piped in from atop Donald's hat. The keyblade master finally broke his repeating pattern to finally stare at the cricket. "Sora?"

"You're a talking cricket!" Sora said abruptly, startling the three. "And you're a talking dog!" He pointed to Goofy. "And you're a talking duck!" His finger moved to Donald. "What is this place? Am I on another world? Are my friends here? Where is...Where are...Are..." He was struggling, his hands slowly crept to hold his temples. "Where..."

Donald and Goofy shared a worried glance, unsure as to what to do. A feeling of panic was beginning to rise in their chests.

"Sora, are ya okay?"

"So-wa, what's going on?"

A hand moved to cover one of his eyes as he propped his elbows on his lap. "I c-can't...I can't remember their faces. The faces of my best friends, or any of my friends. I can't remember. Why can't I remember?" A trembling eye now fixated on his white blanket. "What's going on? How...All I remember all those attacking shadows..."

Having his fill of this episode Jiminy jumped from Donald's hat to Sora blanket covered leg. "Sora, I think we need to take a look at my journal." The boy moved his head to look at the cricket. "

-

-

A circular room with an impossible height. In the very center lay a table of identical shape. The very top of the table was silver with a symbol in the middle a paler white then the pristine shine of the room itself and the numerous chairs which faced the table.

The symbol itself was heart shape in one aspect; the bottom part was shaped as the very top part of an upside down heart symbol. However, that it was where it ends as that part branched off to a spear-tip like shape which in turn branched off into a diamond like shape which in turn branched off from each tip into triangles.

Aside from the table top color the only thing not white were the usual inhabitants of the room. Black boots adorned their feet as well as black gloves to their hand. Their black coats were by their silver zippers as each wore their hoods on. Each sat in their own seat, a numeral printed above their heads and on their chairs. For today though, only two resided in the room.

"Why have you called me here today, Chilly Academic?" said the one in the seat with 'No. I' on it, his deep voice speaking with a drawl. "I'm busy. You should be as well."

"I know, I know," said 'No. IV' in a voice reminiscent of a wheezing turkey. "But there's still the matter of the traitors! Marluxia had schemed our downfall. Larxene was his accomplice. And though I know Axel was spy for you, he still attempted to kill me! If it was for my creations, I would be dead!"

"I've already reprimanded them," said No. I stated flatly. "They promised to behave themselves from on. What more do you want? Especially after a year of containment."

"I know you're not that naive nor merciful, _Superior,_" retorted No. IV. "You and I know that none of those brats will change because of a simple slap on a wrist - even if we all fear and respect you. I shouted at them all the time to respect seniority but do they listen? Never! Not even our monthly goals."

"If you fear and respect me so, you'll do good to drop this matter," he stated calmly. No. IV flinched and No. I added in a light tone, "I am merely joking, my friend. I understand your concerns. However, fear not. After all we are their betters in planning, waiting, and striking. For we succeeded in one attempt. They have already failed, we are now alert, and they're limited in numbers with their distrust of other members with the Flurry of Dancing Flames' actions." He folded his arms and with that, disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Such arrogance," scoffed No. IV now that he was alone. "Let us hope it does not lead us to ruin after all our hard work." With that No. IV disappeared in a flash of swirling darkness.

-

-

Heartless. Keyholes. Keyblade. Darkness. An incredulous tale that any sane person could hardly believe but yet Sora seemed to take it all in stride. "I don't know, but something in my heart tells me this is all true."

He had changed out of the hospital gown that he had awoken in. A red jump suit with short pant legs reaching only to his knees and a zipped up zipper beginning from the crotch of the suit to the neckline. A black unzipped hoody with short white sleeves covered the top of the jump suit. A blue belt was wrapped around his waist. White fingerless gloves with a yellow band that bind the glove to his wrist adorned his hands and a round buckle tied to the back of his hand. His footwear consisting of oddly large yellow shoes.

Now appropriately dressed (though he made a note to consider a new wardrobe) the boy was now deemed worthy by his companions to meet Queen Minnie. "Don't make any stupid remarks though, So-wa!" Donald had warned as they opened the tall doors to the audience chamber. Sora decided to gulp down his question as to ask what kind of animal the queen would be.

A grand room with a long red carpet stretching for yards until it reached the other side of the room, ending in front of two thrones. As the group approached closer to the thrones, Sora showed signs of understanding on his face. A female mouse sat on one of the thrones was a mouse in a pink gown, a golden crown with a ruby mouse insignia sat on her head. By her side was a female anthromorphic duck wearing a light purple dress and a tiara with a simple gem embedded in it.

"You must be Sora," the mouse said. "I am Queen Minnie. The King has told me a lot about you from his letters."

"Um, hi," Sora said with a weak smile. "Uh, glad to be here."

"Your highness," Goofy said. "It seems Sora's memories aren't all there after all. We asked him what he remembered and all he could come up with was his name, that he lived on the Destiny Islands, and his clothes."

Queen Minnie nodded. "I was afraid of that, but that settles it then. Donald, Goofy - since there is no other way, you two are going to have to continue your travels and relocate Sora's memories. Please begin where you first met him - Traverse Town. Chip N' Dale already have a new Gummi Ship ready."

"Of course your highness!" Donald said as he gave a short bow while Goofy gave a salute.

"Gawrsh, sorry Daisy," Goofy said to the duck. "But we're going to have to keep Donald from ya a little longer."

"That's fine Goofy," Daisy replied politely. "Just bring him back in one piece." She turned to Donald and gave him a warm smile that he returned with a loving stare...

...And Goofy absent mindedly ended the scene by dragging the duck away. "Come on Donald!"

-

The garden was filled with large bushes several feet, hedged to look like other anthromorphic animals dressed playing instruments. In the middle of the garden was an enormous replica of the castle. When seeing this, Sora asked, "This is all cool and everything guys, but I thought we were going to the "Gummi" Hanger. Is Gummi Hanger another word for garden around here?"

"No," Donald said flatly. "Just wait." The three continued walking until reaching the "doors" of the replica castle; an astonished look appearing on the boy's face when Goofy actually opened the doors.

Within was a room, or rather a hanger full of winding and spinning gears of sizes. A short flight stairs leading to a platform with a small monitor there. Next to the monitor was a small set of stairs leading to a large colorful rocket.

"We're going to leave in that?" Sora said as he admired the "Gummi Ship."

"Yep."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

-

Author's Notes:

Whew. This update would have been faster but I've been sick. I realized there isn't a lot of depth to my sentences (dialogue is my forte) so I would definitely work on that. I know the Gummi Ship scene and the meeting with Minnie was a tad lackluster but the quality will definitely improve as the plot moves on.


	3. Villains of a Sort Remix

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix concepts, or Disney concepts.

Chapter Three: Villains of a Sort Remix

It seems like villains of this day have no imagination these days when it comes to their planning rooms or war rooms. As if they were authors too unimaginative or lazy to provide an adequate description. Should they be ashamed of themselves? Perhaps a reader would feel confused by how a scene plays out, or feel dismayed that the writer has provided such a lackluster description of a room. Not just any room either, but one that was vital to an evil organization's plans to rule/destroy the world/universe/whatever.

The emperor took note of this fact as he entered the war room, fearing that his grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she saw that the copper red room only contained thick support pillars, a long rectangular table with a "Z" insignia on it, and a giant conference screen. Perhaps he had put too much effort into his armor? Purple armor made of a cloth like metal and reminiscent of a robe (a not-too-long and not-too-short black cape, made of ordinary cloth unfortunately, included.) A "Z" insiginia on his chest plate. Metallic gauntlets covered went up to his elbows. His helmet consisted of a face plate in perpetually scowling sneer accented by large "teeth", glowing red eyes, and two small horns that protruded from the top of the helmet.

He brush the thought aside. He had more important matters to attend to, though he made a mental note to himself to see a interior decorator about spicing things up. Who knows? If a hero ever manages to fight or sneak their way in the emperor did not want to disappoint them with a plain room. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

A panel on the side of his gauntlet opened up to reveal numerous buttons. He pressed on one without looking and the conference screen activated. A blurred image of a man appeared.  
This was no ordinary man. Definitely was not. It wasn't just because the man insisted on wearing a red caveat with a matching large red hat, for the lack of a better word. Nor was it because the man had a long, thin mustache under his crooked nose, or that bristles were apparent on his long chin. It wasn't even because he had a hook for a left hand.

No, this was a man who had irritated him beyond all reason. Everything from the man's fear of alligators (or maybe it was crocodiles?) to his demands of a new, wooden ship that could float through space. He still retained the attitude of the second-in-command of an organization that definitely wasn't the one currently accommodating him. And his insistence on destroying every clock that he heard or saw did the man no favors.

"What do you want, Cook?"

"The name is Captain Hook!" the man yelled, becoming aware of the glare he was receiving. He added hastily, "But Cook is fine too, my liege."  
"Just get it over with."

"Right," Hook said as he composed himself once more. "We have received confirmation that the Keyblade Master has returned after going missing for a year, my liege." A smaller image of a Gummi Ship leaving Disney Castle appeared in the corner of the screen. "I don't believe it's a coincidence he's reappeared now. He's probably heading off to prepare a counterattack on us! If don't do something quick, he'll ruin all our plans."

The metallic villain raised an "eyebrow" at him, giving Hook a confused look before saying, "What am I looking exactly?"  
Hook gave him an incredulous look. "The Keyblade Master, leaving Disneyland, in his Gummi Ship!"

"And who is that?"

Hook lost it at that. "WHAT do you mean who is that?! THAT is the meddlesome boy who RUINED Maleficent's plans! WHO handed me a humiliating defeat! WHO can seal World's from being destroyed! HOW can you not know a thing about the Boy? WE already went over this!"

"Yes yes, that's all very interesting," said the metallic villain with obvious disinterest. "We all have the heroes who we want to crush for whatever reason, yada yada yada. But I think you're revenge can wait. What region is that anyway? We'll probably get to it eventually. So you can get your vengeance then."

"I don't think you're getting the point," Hook said, his teeth clenched and his face seething with rage. "This Boy ruined his Maleficent's plans, and he'll very well ruin your plans if we don't take care of him now! WE should crush them when they'll least expect it!" He slammed his hook into something that caused the image to go out of focus for a moment.

The metallic villain took a moment to glare at Captain Hook. Or perhaps he was staring? It was always difficult to tell with him because his "face" was a scowling sneer coupled with a glare by default. Whatever it was, it dawned on Hook that perhaps it was a good thing they were not speaking face to face.

"You know what, Hook?" he said carefully. "I think I we will do something about this boy."

Hook blinked in surprised. He had been expecting a reprimand. "Thank you, thank you my Emperor! Thank you! I'll start making preparations! You won't regret this." The screen turned blank.

Evil Emperor Zurg chuckled to himself. "Grubs!"

A pair of short and hunched aliens resembling pillbugs hurriedly entered the room, both wore dark orange jumpsuits. "Yes Evil Emperor Zurg?"

"Give Captain Hook a ship, a few hundred hornets, and have him chart a course towards that place he's always going on about. I don't want any communications from him, I don't want him to turn around all of a sudden, and I don't want to his face for a long long time."

____

It was a modest room with a small bed. Like the rest of the place it was pure white in contrast to the current occupants black attire...and chains bounding his arms and legs. He sat in the corner with his head down, knees propped up, arms crossed, and his down. A bracelet with "XIII" engraved into it hung on his wrist.

He did not lift his head up or move, even as a black portal opened and just as quickly dissipated as 'No.I' walked through. It could have been difficult to tell the two apart if it weren't for the fact that 'No.I' towered everyone amongst their number while the chained individual was obviously the smallest.

"Have you learned your lesson yet, _Key of Destiny_?" was No. I's question. There was no reply. "Really now my boy, you are making this much more difficult for yourself than it needs to be. Won't you tell me what happend?" Nothing was said. "Was it because you lost? Really now, Key of Destiny, I thought you were mature enough not to throw a tantrum when you lose. Especially to HIM of all people. He did not get this far because of sheer luck, my boy." Not even a twitch came from the boy.

No.I sighed. "I am not an unreasonable man, Key of Destiny. In fact, I am going to give you an extremely generous offer. Listen closely.

"I offer you your freedom." The listless individual rattled his chains as he looked up in surprise. "There is a condition however. So listen carefully." XIII leaned in as his heart began pounding faster and faster. "It has come to our attention that the "Empire" is going to be in position to strike the cluster of worlds the Keyblade Master is currently scrambling around in, and that they will eliminate him. We cannot have that. The Flurry of Flames has already taken measures to weaken their grasp on the Heartless, but they already have enough forces without that. Won't you do your best to hinder their activities? Liberate a world or two, kill off a general or so. You don't have to defeat them. Only delay. That is all we ask. Afterwards, you may do whatever you wish. What do you say?"

The chained individual did not move, holding his breath. He half-expected the person before him to be a fake. As if it would remove its hood to reveal the Savage Nymph on stilts, or for the Chilly Academic to appear and gloat about another replica of his. Perhaps it was the Silent Schemer, wishing to observe his reaction for whatever reason. Despite his doubts, if there was a change for freedom, he was determined to take it.

He exhaled, after realizing he had been holding his breath and nodded.

"Good." The chains bounding the individual dissipated in a bright flash. "Let's prepare you for the task ahead."


End file.
